Not Seeing is Believing
by Danni4ever
Summary: There's a new girl in Amity Park on a school trip, and their researching ghosts! Will meeting someone change Lizzie's mind about not believing in ghosts? R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am making a new story. I couldn't think of something for my OTHER story, and while I was trying to think of something, this story popped into my head. It's about a girl named Lizzie and she is visiting Amity Park on a school trip on ghosts.

I thought it would be a good idea, since, well, there are ghosts in Amity Park, and in the beginning she will not believe in ghosts. Well, that soon is going to change for her whole class and teacher. And when her teacher assigns all of her classmates a task on ghosts, she gets more then she asks for.

Chapter 1

"As you know, class," Mrs. Claire, in the front of the classroom, began. "We have been studying paranormal activities. But, we have never done any work on it, only watching videos and reading articles."

She passed papers down the rows of seats. "So, with you parents permissions, we will be taking a class field trip to a supernatural town, about a day's bus ride away."

Lizzie Kirsten took the permission slip off her desk and looked at it. "Amity Park? What's so great about that?" she asked aloud.

"Good question, Lizzie. The answer to that would be up to you all. You will be assigned a topic once we have arrived, and you will do research on it. This will count for 60 percent of your grade, but if you choose not to go, you will make it up in tests the following week."

Lizzie looked at the paper. She read the words. _This will be a trip to the town Amity Park. It will last for a week, as the students will be assigned a task as they arrive. They will be staying in a hotel, and the cost is only 30 dollars._

_60% of your child's grade depends on how creative his/her report is. Please turn in the money, and this form by Thursday, May 4__th__. We will be leaving on a private charter bus the following Friday, May 5__th__. _

"So, this Friday? We're leaving _this_ Friday?" Lizzie gasped.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Mrs. Claire asked.

Lizzie didn't answer, just shook her head. There wasn't really one, but being away from her family for a whole week? Suddenly she smiled so broadly, her teeth shone.

"No. None at all!"

Lizzie was exited about this until she got home when she gave her parents the form.

"Lizzie, I don't know, your whole school is going?" her mother fussed.

"No, just my class. Come on, mom, I'm fourteen! I'm old enough on a field trip!" Lizzie pouted, trying her best not to sound whiny, but getting no where with that wish.

"Lizzie…How much is this trip?" Her father asked.

Lizzie squirmed in the seat she was sitting in. "Only thirty dollars…but wait! I can use my allowance! That means it will only be…like, five dollars! Please, mom! Dad?" Lizzie begged.

"Well, I don't know…"

Her father interrupted her mother.

"Alright. Go pack. You can go. You need this for a school grade. But I don't know what your going to find out on ghosts, since they don't exsist."

Lizzie gasped with joy and hugged her father. "But! Only, if you mother agrees."

Lizzie held her breath and waited as her mother pondered it.

"Well, I guess it is for school…yes. You can go." Lizzie squealed with joy, hugging her mom and dad.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" She cried, squealing again.

She ran up to her room and called up her best friend Nikki.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Nikki! It's me, Lizzie! Did your parents say yes about the trip?"

"Yeah! Did your's?" Nikki sounded afraid, and Lizzie decided to play with her.

"No, I can't. They said no." she barely could keep from bursting out laughing.

"Aww! I'm so sorry!!"

"Nikki, I'm kidding! I can go!"

Lizzie heard her shriek with joy. "Oh my god! That's so cool!! Our first field trip together!"

"I know. And guess what the best part is?" Lizzie asked.

"What?"

"I asked Mrs. Claire today if you and me could be partners and room mates if we both could go. And she said yes!!"

They both screamed with joy.

"Ninth grade rocks so far!!"

"Ditto!" Lizzie fell onto her bed, laughing with relief. Her parents finally trusted her to go away from them for a whole week! She couldn't wait!

--=-===---===---

Okay, so that's the first chapter. Hope ya loved it!! And this one is easier them the other one, so I am going to be working on both of these. Mostly this one though, it's really fun!! I already know what I'm going to do for the next, like, 5 chapters!! So see ya then!!!

Danni


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter!!! And if it's kind of confusing, It was Wednesday when Lizzie got the form for the trip.

Chapter 2

"That is so not fair!" Lizzie's ten year old little brother Brandon cried. This was the third time he had been pouting.

"You trust _her_ to go away for a whole week, and you won't even let me ride my bike outside to my friend's?"

"Honey, Lizzie four years older then you." Their mother said.

"So? She's also more annoying them me!" Brandon pouted, looking over at Lizzie, who immediately whipped her head back to stuff more clothes into her suitcase, trying not to laugh at what happened next.

"That's it. Go to your room." Their dad said, pointing at Brandon's room.

"But I—"

"Go."

Brandon, still pouting, stomped into his room, slamming the door.

"Well, this just shows how more mature I am then him, right?" Lizzie asked.

Her mom and dad stared at her.

"Hey, it was just a question!" Lizzie frowned, and went back to packing.

=====------======------======

The next morning, Lizzie had to get up early for the trip. She yawned, stretched out on her bed, and got up. She quickly dressed, ate breakfast, and pulled her suitcase to the door.

"Mom! Come on , we don't wanna be late!" Lizzie called, sitting down on her suitcase, which promptly fell over, throwing Lizzie to the floor.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Haha! That was gold! I should have _so_ caught that on tape!" Brandon had appeared out of nowhere, his hands crossed.

"You know, mom, I was much happier before you gave birth to this…thing.." She said when her mom came into the room.

"Hey!" Brandon took a step towards her, frowned, and said, "I hope you get eaten by a ghost!"

"There's no such thing as ghosts!" Lizzie pointed out.

"I know, but I still hope you do!" Brandon shouted. He stomped back into his room, mumbling about something or another. Whatever it was, Lizzie was to excited again to mind it.

"Alright, let's go!" her mom said, taking her suitcase out to the car.

"Dad!" Lizzie cried.

"Coming." He came into the doorway and hugged her hard.

"Can't…breathe…" Lizzie gasped.

"I'm making up for the week ahead when I won't be able to hug you."

Lizzie smiled, then her dad let her go. "I love you, see ya later!"

She began to walk out the door, then stopped.

"I love you Brandon!" she called.

There was silence, and then her brother came out of his room and walked over to her.

"I love you too," He answered, giving her a slight hug.

Lizzie grinned, then said again, "Bye!"

Waving, she got into the car, and her mother drove her off to the school.

When they got there, her mom got out of the car, and opened her car door for Lizzie.

"Have fun, baby," She hugged me tightly.

"I will. I love you! I'll call everynight!"

"You have your cell phone?"

"Yep."

"How about your charger?"

"Check it off!"

"Alright, have fun!"

She got back into the car, and waved at Lizzie as she drove off.

Putting her hand down, Lizzie turned around. There was a huge, blue bus that was in the bus loop. She grabbed and pulled up the handle of the suitcase, and walked up to a group of her classmates.

"Hey everyone!" Lizzie smiled.

"Hi, Lizzie," A few people mumbled; everyone looked tired.

"Is Nikki here yet?" Lizzie asked.

"Over here, Lizzie!"

Lizzie turned around and smiled, running up to hug her quickly.

"This is going to be the BEST trip ever!" Nikki said, picking up her suitcase.

"Yeah, I can't wait 'till we leave!" Lizzie answered, picking up her bag, too.

"Okay, children, please load into the bus. We've got a long way to go, and not much time to do so!" Mrs. Claire called, clapping her hands together.

"Come on! Let's sit together!" Nikki said as the two got on the bus. They found two open seats, and they sat in them, Lizzie happening to get the window. The bus started up, and they left the bus loop.

Lizzie felt a single tear roll down her face as her town became a tiny speck on the horizon.

--==--==

People!! How'd ya like it? Hope you did, in fact, like it!

See ya next chapter!!

Danni


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3!!

Chapter 3

Lizzie must have fallen asleep, because one moment she was looking at the T.V, and it had been three in the afternoon, and the next thing she knew, someone was shaking her arm.

"Lizzie! Wake up! Lizzie? Hello?" she heard Nikki's voice calling.

"I'm awake…" Lizzie mumbled.

"You better be, do you even know what time it is?" Nikki asked.

"No," Lizzie whispered.

"It's five in the afternoon! You've been asleep for like, three hours!"

Lizzie sat bolt upright. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, Mrs. Claire told us we'd be there in about fifteen minutes, and to wake anyone who was sleeping. Which, I did!" Nikki said, looking rather pleased.

"Uh-huh." Lizzie grunted, leaning back against the chair. She looked out the window and squealed suddenly with delight.

"Look! Nikki, look!" She pointed at a sign. Nikki also squealed with excitement as she read the sign.

_Amity Park_

_A good place to live!_

"Yay! We're hear!" Lizzie cried.

Mrs. Claire smiled and answered, "Yes, we are. Children, please gather your belongings, we will be getting out shortly."

Lizzie gripped her blue and white suitcase, and whispered to Nikki. "Do you believe in ghosts? Like, do you think we're going to really see any?"

Nikki was silent for a moment, then giggled. "No. But I wish we could!"

"I know. Wouldn't that be cool? But, I really don't think there's any such thing." Lizzie said.

"Alright, single file line, and pick your roommates, we're at the hotel." Mrs. Claire said, shooing us off the bus. "Two to a room!"

Nikki and Lizzie got off second and third, too excited to get off last.

"We're here! We're actually here! And with no parents!" Lizzie cried.

"I know! How great is this?!"

Mrs. Claire's class walked into the hotel, and up the stairs.

Then she assigned them rooms.

Nikki and Lizzie got room 130.

They walked into it, and gasped with delight. It was beautiful! There were white, sparkly curtains, and soft, fluffy white beds.

"Okay, I've said this before and I'll say it again." Nikki threw her hands up in the air and shouted,

"NINTH GRADE RULES!!!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

There we go! Chapter 3!! Hope you liked it!

Next chapter preview:

"_Hi! I'm Lizzie. What's your name?"_

_The black-haired boy said nothing at first, then answered, "Danny."_

"_Cool! So, are you here on a trip too?"_

"_No. I live here." Danny said, looking a bit nervous. _

"_Oh, that's really cool! So, is it true that there are ghosts in Amity Park?"_

_Danny's eyes went wide and he looked down at the ground. But right before he did, Lizzie thought she saw something strange on his face. _

_An emotion of…fear?_

See ya then!

Danni


	4. Chapter 4

Here's next chapter!!

Chapter 4

When Lizzie woke up the next morning, she had a feeling of joy inside her, making her tingle all over.

She couldn't wait for the researching to start!

"Rise and shine, kids! Time for our projects to start!" Mrs. Claire voice rang out. Nikki moaned and rolled over.

slon

"Nikki…Time to get up!" Lizzie said, getting out of bed herself.

"Five more minutes,…" Nikki muttered.

Lizzie sighed. "If you don't get up, I will be forced to pour freezing cold water over you."

Nikki's eye cracked open a slit. "You wouldn't dare!" She giggled.

"Yes, I would!" Lizzie teased, jumping into the bathroom. "Come on, Nikki, get up!"

"Okay, okay. I'm up."

They both got dressed and met Mrs. Claire, and all the other kids, outside in the lobby.

She was handing out papers.

"Listen carefully. This is today's assignment. It's on your own. You and your partner will begin working together tomorrow. But as for today," she paused, giving out the rest of the sheets, "you will be interviewing."

"You will find someone who lives here, or someone who knows a lot about Amity Park, and you will ask them the questions on these sheets. When you are done, we will all meet back here, and you will compare your answers with others. Got it?"

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

"Alright. Now, don't go from door to door, what I want you to do is go to the library, and ask someone you see there, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Alright. Then, go ahead."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lizzie was not one to always follow directions. In fact, she mostly didn't, finding her own way to do things. She _was_ heading towards the library, but she saw a boy on the street, just alone. He looked about her age. She looked around, then walked up to the boy.

The boy looked up, and stared at her with icy blue eyes.

"Um, hello?" he said, eyeing her.

Lizzie smiled at him.

"Hi! I'm Lizzie. What's your name?"

The black-haired boy said nothing at first, then answered, "Danny."

"Cool! So, are you here on a school trip too?"

"No. I live here." Danny said, looking a bit nervous.

"Oh, that's really cool! Um, I'm supposed to be interviewing someone who lives here for a project thingy, so do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Danny shrugged, then shook his head.

Great! So, is it true that there are ghosts in Amity Park?"

Danny's eyes went wide and he looked down at the ground. But right before he did, Lizzie thought she saw something strange on his face.

An emotion of…fear?

"N—no. Why?"

"It's for a school project. That's why me and my class came here, so we could learn more on ghosts. Though, I really don't think they are real, I think there just myths."

"Yeah, so did I," The boy muttered in a voice that was barely audible.

"What?" Lizzie asked, wondering if she had heard right.

"Nothing, nothing. Um, so is that it?" the kid looked anxious to get away.

"Uh, just two more," Lizzie said.

"Okay," Danny answered, looking around as if someone was watching who he didn't want to see.

Irked by this kid wanting to leave so quickly, Lizzie frowned. "Okay."

She looked down at her paper. "Have you ever seen a ghost?"

Danny looked up, then said, "I don't…no…"

Lizzie stared at him, then asked the next and final question on the sheet.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

Danny flinched, then shrugged. "I don't know."

"Um, okay, thank you, Danny." Lizzie said politely. She turned, but turned back to him as she felt a cold mist on her shoulder, making her shiver.

Danny looked at her, his eyes wide, as if waiting to see if she was going to say something, but she didn't. Danny half-smiled, then wheeled around, running towards an alley way, then disappeared inside it.

_Okay, creepy kid. What was that all about? He sounded like he was trying to hide something. And what the heck was with the wind? It must be ninety degrees out!_

Lizzie looked back, but the boy still didn't some out. "Uh, bye!" She called, walking away.

Had she turned around, she would have seen a flash of light.

And had she turned around, she would have seen the small figure of a boy fly out from the alley-way…

Into the sky.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hope you liked it~~ Peace until next chapter!!!

Danni


	5. Chapter 5

Here ya go!!

Chapter 5

Lizzie walked down the street, tired and hungry. She finally reached the hotel, where everyone but Mrs. Claire was.

"There you are!" Nikki smiled. "What took ya so long?"

"Oh, nothing. Who did you interview?" Lizzie asked.

"This older guy. He had sort of long gray hair—" she giggled, "and he wore all black. It was weird, since he must have been really really hot!"

Lizzie laughed.

"I asked them to this kid with black-hair. His name was Danny. But he was _WAY _too nervous. He looked like he wanted to leave so bad. And when I was done, he took off into an alley-way. I didn't see him come out."

Lizzie shrugged. "But, I got the answers I needed. Sort of. Did your guy say yes to any of them?"

"Yeah, to all of them. How about…Danny?"

"No, he mostly said no." Lizzie answered, thinking back to the boy, how willing to leave he'd been.

"Hello everyone! Did you all get to interview someone?" Mrs. Claire asked, appearing from the stairway.

"Yes," everyone answered.

"Good, now, how many people got yes for the first question?" Mrs. Claire asked.

About four hands went up.

"And the second?"

Six hands went up.

"How about the last one?"

Twelve hands went up.

"Good, good. Alright, now you may go eat. There's lunch in your rooms, they were delivered a few moments ago."

Everybody swarmed up the stairs. Everyone except Lizzie. She stayed behind. Yes, she was hungry, but she wanted to find out more about that boy, Danny.

She watched as Mrs. Claire walked up and disappeared into the stairway, then looked around.

The man at the desk wasn't looking, he was reading the paper. Lizzie slowly and silently opened the door, walking outside, then silently shutting it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hope you liked Chapter 5!! See ya next chapter!!

Danni


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is up!!!

Chapter 6

Lizzie walked down the street and to the same one she had seen the boy on. She looked into the alley-way.

"Hello?" she called, her voice echoing on the walls.

"Um…Danny? Are…are you there?"

She thought she heard footsteps.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

She took another few steps into the dark alley. "Danny? I just wanted to say hi,… again…"

There was silence.

"Hmph." Lizzie sighed, then began to walk out.

"How do you know the ghost boy?" a voice asked.

"Gahh!!!" Lizzie screamed loudly, whipping around. She nearly fainted at what she saw.

A man, or….thing…was behind her! But it wasn't Danny, and it wasn't a…human…

He had black, pointed hair, and a white cape, and he was…

"Auuh!" Lizzie screamed again, realizing he was…floating! "You're a…a g—ghost!"

The ghost raised an eyebrow at her. "I never noticed." He said sarcastically.

Lizzie frowned. "Are you going…to kill me?"

"Heavens no. Now, do you know the ghost boy, or don't you?"

"The who??" Lizzie asked.

"The ghost boy, Danny Phantom!" the ghost seemed to be losing his patience

"No. I don't k—know any ghosts. Just—just a boy, named Danny.

" Daniel _Fenton_?"

"I—don't know. He had black-hair, though," Lizzie nearly slapped herself for telling him.

The ghost grinned. "Yes. That's him. He's not who you think he is. He's really half-ghost."

"Huh? But,…he looked human!"

"_Half_- ghost. He can change from his human form to his ghost form and back again."

"W—why are you telling me this?"

" Because I have an offer for you."

_Oh no. You should have run, Lizzie! YOU IDIOT!!!!!_

"I know where your staying, the Amity Hotel. And if you want your classmates and teacher to live, you will befriend the ghost boy, and bring him to me."

Lizzie flinched.

"You're only here for a week, is that correct?"

Lizzie nodded.

The ghost handed her something. It looked like a bracelet, but it was made of metal, and had little green lights on it.

"Then bring him to me in that time. Or, a misfortunate crash might have to take place on that bus…"

The ghost laughed, then took off into the sky.

Lizzie took a shaky step forward, looking up into the sky. The ghost was gone.

Then she ran. Ran as fast as she could towards the hotel, gripping the ring, her tiredness completely evaporated into fear as the words the ghost had said echoed in her mind:

_Bring him to me in that time. Or a misfortunate crash may have to take place on that bus………_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I AM SOOOOO EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

See you next chapter….if you DARE!!!!!

Danni


	7. Chapter 7

NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

Chapter 7

Gasping for breath, Lizzie finally made it to the hotel.

"Nikki! …Nikki!" She cried as she got into her room.

"Yes! Are you okay?" Nikki answered, jumping up from the chair and turning off the T.V.

"No!" Lizzie shook her head, still breathing hard. "I…saw…a ghost!"

Nikki looked at her as if she was insane. _I might be!!_

"I'm serious! He—You know that kid I met today? Danny?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I went to go find him again, just to say hi. But I couldn't find him! And instead, I saw this ghost man! He had like black pointed hair, and white cape! And, he told me…"

she paused to breathe,

"he told me that Danny was half-ghost! And—that he wants me to capture him and bring him to him, or he'll kill all of us!"

Nikki stared at her again. "Uh-huh. Sure. Aren't you the one that said you don't even—"

"I do now! Look!" Lizzie held out the bracelet thing.

"Congratulations, you've discovered jewelry." Nikki said, not sounding excited at all.

"It's not! I think it's some kind of…I don't know…something that stops ghost powers from working! That's why he gave it to me. So I could get Danny!"

"Auuh!!" She screamed, flopping down on her bed.

"Calm down, you probably imagined it."

"I didn't imagine it!" Lizzie protested.

"Okay, fine. You didn't." Nikki turned the T.V. back on. Lizzie changed and got ready to go to sleep. But at twelve in the morning, she still wasn't asleep. Nikki was, but Lizzie had gotten up and was sitting in the chair by the window. She looked out the window, wondering how she would ever turn in that innocent kid into that other ghost.

_Maybe he's not as innocent as you think. He could be a bad ghost…_

Whether or not he was good or bad, Lizzie didn't know how she could befriend Danny and then turn him into a psycho ghost.

But what could she do about it? If she didn't, her teacher and friends would be killed.

As she crawled back into bed, her last flicker of thought was:

_I'm sorry, Danny. _

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I AM EVEN EVILLERR!!! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~~~~~SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!

PEACE PEOPLE!!

Danni


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy!!

Chapter 8

Lizzie opened her eyes just as the sun had rose, momentarily happy. But then the day before flooded into her memory, and she cringed, thinking about it.

She and Nikki got ready and met everybody in the lobby, including Mrs. Claire, who had apparently decided to come on time.

"Alright, your assignment today will be a very easy one. You and partner will go to the library and research on ghost sightings. You must find four articles, and print those out, then type, or hand write, a summery of at least two pages on the articles. Go ahead."

Everyone rushed out into the streets.

Half-way there, Lizzie spotted someone. It was Danny, with two other kids. A girl with black hair, and boy with a red hat on backwards. "Um, you go on ahead, I'll meet you there, okay?" Lizzie told Nikki.

Nikki sighed. "Okay, but hurry."

Lizzie stopped and turned down a street that was beside the one that the three kids were on. She didn't want them to see she was coming. When she could see them, she turned on the corner and walked up to them.

"Hi, Danny!"

Danny nearly jumped five feet in the air, whipping around to see Lizzie, standing on the sidewalk. He let out a little yelp and backed up. "Hi…" he answered.

"Um… Danny, who's your friend?" The girl in all black asked.

Danny turned to face her, then turned back. "Umm…Lizzie, right?"

Lizzie nodded. Danny turned back to the girl and the boy. "That's Lizzie. I met her yesterday. She was asking questions. For her school."

Danny looked at her again. "Yeah," Lizzie said, "my class is staying here for a week. Our topic is ghosts." She said the last word with lots of diction, looking for a reaction from the three. The girl and boy slightly cringed, but Danny did nothing.

"Um, this is Sam, and that's Tucker," Danny said, pointing to the girl, then the boy.

"Hi." Tucker smiled.

Sam didn't say anything, just stared at Lizzie, making her very uncomfortable.

She cleared her throat. "So, I was wondering, do you wanna hang out? I mean, I don't have any friends here yet, so I was just wondering." She couldn't believe how smoothly the lie had slipped out of her mouth.

"Sure!" Tucker said, then shrank back with a glare from Sam.

"I don't know…" Danny looked at Sam, who gave a slight shake of her head. Then to Tucker, who gave a slight nod.

Danny turned back and nodded. "Okay. But do you even know your way around?"

Lizzie shook her head.

Danny smiled, a big smile. His attitude looked like it had changed, from nervous to friendly.

_Okay. I think I can put the bracelet on him. No! Not now…Wait till he trusts you more. _

"That's okay. I—we—can show you around!"

Lizzie smiled. She looked over at Sam. She didn't look to happy. _What, your afraid I'll find out Danny's little secret? Too late! _

Another part of Lizzie's mind snapped in. _Maybe you shouldn't be doing this. You should just go to the library where you're supposed to be. _

But Lizzie ignored that part. She smiled sweetly, and as Danny, Sam, and Tucker got up off the sidewalk and started to show her around, she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at what she was about to do.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

AGAIN!!! EEVVVIIILLL!!!!!!! MWWAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHAAAHHHAAA

Peace until next chapter!!

Danni


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few days, Lizzie managed to hang out with Danny, and help Nikki with their projects everyday. Two days before they left, they got a free day. Lizzie spent the whole day with Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

At about 3 'o clock, the four were heading for The Nasty Burger. And still, Lizzie never ate anything there. It sounded disgusting, even though, Sam, Tucker and Danny ate there.

As they were sitting there, Lizzie fingered the shackle in her pocket, then whipped her hand out as if she'd been burned. _I can't do this. Their starting to trust me for real! I can't just betray them! _

They hadn't told her about Danny's powers yet, but she had a feeling they were going to eventually.

Even Sam had started trusting her, not eyeing her constantly, and actually being really nice to her.

"Danny…" Lizzie started.

"Mmhhm?" he answered.

_Tell him! Admit you have to give him into an evil ghost! _

"Nothing…never mind." Lizzie decided again, not to.

She was having constant pangs of guilt in her stomach, and they never went away. She was only free of them while she was sleeping.

She was closer them ever to telling him, when a blue mist trailed out of his mouth. As they all looked up at Lizzie, she turned her head, then turned it back to look like she hadn't seen.

"I'll be right back!" Danny got up off the booth, and headed outside.

"Where's he goin'?" Lizzie asked, as if she didn't already know.

"No where! No where at all!" Sam told her.

Lizzie shrugged and took another sip of her drink. "You know, I'll be right back too. I think I need some fresh air."

Before Sam or Tucker could say anything, Lizzie got up out of the seat, and wandered outside.

She looked around, then took the shackle out of her pocket. "I'm sorry, Danny. I have to."

She put it back in her pocket, then looked around for the half-ghost.

She saw a bright flash of light, coming from behind the burger place. She ran over to the dark spot behind it, and saw—

A white haired boy with green eyes, in a black suit, with silver boots and gloves. He looked around, then flew up into the sky.

She took out the bracelet, then held it up. "Um…work."

Nothing happened. She threw it into the air. It fell back onto the ground. "Get Danny Phantom!" she cried at it, throwing it into the air again.

This time, it didn't fall back to the ground. It stayed in the air. The shackle opened, and stayed in the air for a moment.

She heard a _swoosh_ noise as she saw the ghost boy swoop overhead. Following him was—

"Gah!" Lizzie cried. It was that same ghost that had given her the shackle for Danny.

Danny looked down at Lizzie, his eyes going wide. But right as he looked up again, the green-light beeping bracelet flew onto his ankle, wrapping around it and closing.

It flashed red, and Danny screamed in agony as it shocked him, covering his body in a blue glow.

His eyes closed, and he stayed airborne for only another moment, before he plummeted towards the ground, crashing onto the concrete.

The ghost swooped lower to the ground, flying over Lizzie. "Excellent."

He began to pick up the unconscious Danny, who was bleeding from a cut on his face, but Lizzie cried, "No! Leave him alone!"

"Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for that, thanks to you." The ghost said, hauling Danny away, and flying up onto the sky.

_LIZZIE!!! You didn't stop in time!!!! ARRUUHG! _

"Danny!" Sam's voice cried; her and Tucker had come outside of the fast-food place, and were watching as Danny was taken by the ghost.

"What did you do?" Sam shouted.

"I—I—It's—I…" Lizzie couldn't speak, still staring at the disappearing dots.

She began to sob. "It's all my fault!!"

She told Sam and Tucker about the ghost and that one day they had talked.

"What? Why wouldn't you tell us! Why did you do that?" Sam cried.

"I don't know! But we have to get him back!"

"Yeah, _we _have to," Sam said pointing to her and Tucker.

"Look, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I can help!"

"No! Go away!" Sam shouted, grabbing Tucker's hand and running down the street.

_No…what have I done?_

Lizzie, still sobbing, turned around and headed back to the hotel.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Heheheehehheehehhe…. Anyways, The beginging of the next chapter will be about Danny, then it's back to Lizzie. Ooohh…I made her evil!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Danni


	10. Chapter 10

Here's next chapter!! Sorry to have kept it so long, I've been REALLY busy with school!!!!! Funny thing it, I've actually *rubs back of head and shrugs* had this and the next three chapters done for a while now. Hehe….um….*dodges four chairs and a table, along with rotten fruit* COME ON!! I'm sorry!!!! Sheesh!! READ!!!

Chapter 10

Danny opened his eyes half-way with a groan, and blinked painfully. When his vision cleared, the sight scared the daylights of him.

He could tell he was in one of Vlad's creepy rooms, with all the weird computer-stuff. He knew he was, but he didn't know how. Or even how he got there, but he knew it was because of Vlad.

It always was.

Then he took a shaky breath and frowned, once again acting brave, but not feeling it.

He took inventory of himself.

He was still in his ghost form, which was weird, but he was also strapped onto a—chair?

_Okay…not the best way to keep me here_. His head hurt tremendously, and the pain wouldn't go away.

He shook his head and squinted, trying to break free of the bonds, but his arms were kept firmly tied to the armrests.

"What the—" Danny cried, wondering why he couldn't turn intangible either.

"Ah, Daniel. You're awake." Vlad's voice made Danny whip his head right so fast that his neck made an audible click.

"What do you want? And how'd I get here?" Danny demanded, not sounding half as brave as he had wanted to.

"Oh, thanks to you friend, Liz, or whatever," Vlad rolled his eyes, obviously uncaring

"I have been able to capture you. And, of course, since the last time you defeated me, I've been working on a few…minor inventions in which one your in right now."

He pointed. "It's ghost proof, but will allow you to stay in your ghost form, unfortunately. That's an issue that I will have to deal with, as it's not a big problem."

Danny felt his eyelids drooping, his headache worsening, and he gritted his teeth, looking up at Vlad, who was staring calmly back, grinning evilly.

Danny moaned, and shut his eyes, falling limp in the chair. And the last thing he heard before silence, was the echoing sound of Vlad's laughter.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**((((A/N: Okay, back to Lizzie!! ))))**

_What are you doing? You have to go back! _Lizzie told herself as she walked as slow as possible towards the hotel.

"I can't just leave. I'm going—" she suddenly saw Sam and Tucker, way on the other side of the street, with a whole bunch of stuff, that looked like equipment. "—back?"

Lizzie smiled and silently followed the two for a few minutes, before they came to a huge mansion. "Who the—where are they—" she clapped her hand over her own mouth as Sam looked behind them, before taking out—lipstick?

It sure looked like it, at least from where Lizzie stood a few yards away in the alley.

But it wasn't, because it shot out a huge green beam that basically exploded the iron gate. "Oh...my…god…" Lizzie muttered, watching as Sam grabbed Tucker's arm and they began walking inside.

_Don't let them know you're hear. It's best they don't know that until you're already helping out. _Lizzie silently crept up behind them, a safe difference away, but close enough she could hear them talking.

"We gotta get him out of there!" That was Tucker's voice.

"No really? I thought we were here for the party!" Definitely Sam.

"Come on. Stop it. Let's go!" Tucker grabbed a circular-type thing and pulled Sam's arm.

Lizzie followed them into the yard, where they used the lipstick to carve a hole in the wall like carving a pumpkin on Halloween. She waited, counting out two minutes before not seeing them, and jumping into the hole.

"Whoa…" she breathed, looking around. She didn't hear anything, so she guessed she was on her own on trying to find Danny.

She hadn't been searching around for more then three minutes when a hand grabbed her around her shoulder and another around her mouth as she tried to cry out.

"What are you doing here?" Sam's voice hissed, tightening her grip on Lizzie's shoulder.

"I'he'tahel'Danny!" she mumbled, and when Sam removed her hand, she frowned, whipped around, and said, "I'm here to help Danny. And I'm not leaving until I do."

"No. You've done enough! Just go home!" Sam cried.

"Maybe, since she's here already, I mean…" Tucker mumbled. Sam sighed. "Okay. But you're only here to look." Sam pushed past her, looking in another room. "Let's go." Tucker muttered.

Lizzie let them go out of her sight until she followed them, but she heard a scream, then another.

Sam and Tucker's scream.

"Sam! Tucker!" Lizzie cried, rushing down the hall.

But a hand grabbed her arm and forced her back, painfully back.

Then a familiar voice cackled,

"Well. Look who's here."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Okay, kind of short, but that's what the next chapter's going to be like too. Sorry, but I'm trying to longin them out. I don't even know if that's a word (Longin)

So next chapter's going to get evil, and then the next chapter is even EVILLLLLLELRRRRR!!!! Rrr…rrr…um…..yeah….you get the point…

Danni


	11. Chapter 11

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!! I AM ON A ROLE!!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 11 IS OUT!!!!!

Chapter 11

Lizzie gasped a whipped around, turning to face the ghost.

"Where's…Danny?!" She cried, kicking him. But he didn't yelp in pain, didn't so much as flinch.

He just stood there, frowning, obviously unharmed and bored with her.

Lizzie gawked at him, her eyes open more then her mouth. "Where are Sam and Tucker?"

The ghost didn't answer, but smiled evilly.

Not taking his eyes off of her, he gripped her tighter and phased himself and her through the floor, into the room below. There, in a chair, was the sleeping form of Danny.

"Danny!"

The ghost boy groaned, opening his eyes, blinking, then sitting bolt upright, his eyes full of a mixed emotion: fear and hatred.

"Danny…I'm so sorry…so, so sorry." Lizzie muttered, nearly in tears. The hate in Danny's glowing green eyes flickered, then was replaced by sadness. He said nothing, but his expression said everything: Why?

Lizzie shook her head and looked down, unable to tell him an answer, for she didn't know one.

Suddenly, the ghost grabbed her wrists and placed them behind her back. She didn't fight at first, but looked at Danny.

He looked at her blankly for a second, then frowned. "Leave her alone, Vlad. You have me; let her go."

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that, Daniel. Besides, she'll be a great guard." The ghost—Vlad—took Lizzie and forced her onto the table next to her, strapping her down onto it. "Let…me…go!" She cried, struggling against the bonds.

Vlad said nothing, but took out a remote control, and a helmet. "Ahhh!!! Get away from me!!" She screamed as he came closer to her with the helmet, hooking it onto her head.

"I-I-I-I don't have any powers!! Y-you don't want me!!" Lizzie stammred, her eyes fixed on the remote control.

"You don't need them. You only need to be under my control for a few hours. All the time I need you to help me take down him." He pointed at Danny, who flinched.

The thing on Lizzie's head looked like a normal helmet, but it wasn't, for it had four different beeping-green and red lights on it, which lit up extremely bright as Vlad pressed the button on the remote.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **((((A/N: AND back to Danny…..))))**

Watching in horror, Danny saw Lizzie scream in agony as the helmet glowed.

Then there was silence, and Lizzie was still for a moment. Then she opened her eyes, looking unblinkingly at the ceiling.

"…Lizzie?" Danny tried, his head tilted slightly. Nothing. The girl was gone. Totally mind-dead.

"Auuhh!" Danny grunted in frustration.

Vlad laughed evilly and unstrapped Lizzie from the table. She didn't move, just laid there.

"Get up." Vlad said. Lizzie got up.

Danny shuddered as Lizzie came closer to him, her arms still by her sides. "Um…Lizzie?" Danny muttered, half-smiling, trying to get to her. Again…nothing.

"Forget it Daniel, she's under my control." Vlad grabbed something, clicked it onto Danny's ankle, then let him go. Danny instantly tried to shoot Vlad with an energy ray, but nothing came out but a puff of smoke.

Vlad grinned and grabbed Danny by his shirt. Danny yelped in surprise, and Vlad through him across the room, so he landed next to a huge glass case. Rubbing his head, Danny stood up, only to be grabbed by Lizzie, who looked at Vlad.

Vlad smiled and told her, "Lock him in."

Danny glanced back at the glass case, then back at Lizzie, who grabbed him, and obayed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

OKAY, I know what your thinking: How's a glass case going to do anything?

Yeah, well, find out in the next chappie!!!!!!!!!

Danni


	12. Chapter 12

Hehe, I WAS SO EVIL IN MAKING THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGO0MGOMGOM!!!!!!!!G!!!! I made it long, but of course, it's not the end!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Chapter 12

Lizzie—still under Vlad's control—shoved Danny's ghost form into the case, shutting the door. "Wow. You really think this can hold me, Vlad? Think again!" Danny turned intangible, and prepared to phase through the side of it.

Suddenly, his out-lined figure became a glowing green color. He cried out in pain and turn back to his full color, on his knees and holding his head, his eyes half-closed.

"What—what—what was that?" he stammered, dazed but aware. Vlad walked over to the case, his hands behind his back. "Ah, yes, that. It's the ghost shield. Better then ever, so you can't break through it."

Danny frowned, a determined look on his face, and he shot a ghost ray towards the glass wall.

The ghost shield glowed green again, making the whole case light up a sickly green color, and the energy beam reflected off the light back into Danny's surprised body.

"UNH!" He grunted, being thrown against the back of it, moaning. "You are seriously one crazed up froot loop!" he shouted, pounding his fist against the glass wall.

"Do you think you're getting away? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're not. Your two friends are locked in another room, far from here, not going anywhere.

And your friend right here," Vlad gestured at Lizzie, who's eyes were glowing a faint red, "is completely under my control." He chuckled evilly, his hands behind his back again, a calm look on his face.

He began to walk out. "I'll keep her right here, to keep an eye on you."

"What are you going to do? Experiment on me?" Danny shouted, sounding much more brave then he felt at the point.

Vlad turned back to him, an evil smirk on his face.

"All though that might be a wonderful idea, I'm afraid not. That case will be enough for you." He pointed at the lock to the case. It was glowing blue.

"I'd say you have about four minutes of air left in there. And if you keep struggling, you'll be bringing on your own defeat faster. Ta ta." He phased through the door, and then there was silence.

Danny pounded on the glass to get Lizzie's attention, and he felt a terrible lack of air. More scared then he had ever been in his entire life, of all fights, all enemies, he had never been more close to actually dying then he was at this very moment.

This terrified him, and he gasped, barely being able to. He punched the glass, harder this time, and the red-eyed Lizzie turned to him.

"You will not get out." Lizzie said, her voice completely monotone. Danny looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please Lizzie. You can fight him! Don't let him take over you! Please…" he stopped, unable to breathe freely now; only wheezing breaths would get any air.

"Please…help…me…" Danny begged. Lizzie frowned, and turned her back on him, after checking the lock on the air-tight ghost-proof case. _Obviously, _Danny thought_, she's not going to help me with begging. Gotta try to talk to her_… "Lizzie—" Danny paused for a strained breath. "You're…not evil! You're the good guy! If you just…" –another pause—"let me out, I can help you! Vlad can't!"

Lizzie, able to hear, but unable to do anything, still did not turning around. "You have…to…trust…me…" Danny gasped, his eyes slowly closing. He fell from his standing position onto his hands and knees, his head facing the floor. "Please…" he struggled to stay conscious, forcing himself to stay awake for just a moment longer—

"Lizzie…come on……you can fight Vlad's control! He can't…can't..." Danny put his hand on the glass, moaned, and, with a weak glance at Lizzie, his eyes closed, and he collapsed onto the bottom of the case. Blue rings formed around his waist, and he changed back to his human form, his black hair messy and ruffled, and his clothes torn and dirty.

Lizzie turned around, looking at the unconscious, suffocating boy in the case. Suddenly, she shook her head, momentarily out of Vlad's control.

Dazed, she clutched her hand to her head, then groaned, nearly falling down.

Her gaze then went to Danny. "Danny!! No!!" She pulled at the lock, and it didn't budge.  
"Fine. Maybe it's ghost proof, but he never said it was human proof!!" She grabbed a large—she didn't know what it was, but it was big and heavy!

She slammed it into the glass, and it shattered, flying everywhere, including at Lizzie. She closed her eyes, and forced her bare feet over the glass shards. She looked at Danny inside

Danny didn't move. Didn't so much as twitch.

Didn't breathe.

Lizzie grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out into the room, over the shards of glass, onto the far side away from them. He was still for a moment, before his chest gave a convulsive heave, and he gasped.

The blue faded from his scratched and bleeding face as the color returned, but Danny didn't wake up. "Come on, Danny! I'm sorry!! Wake up!"

Danny groaned, and his eyes flittered open for the briefest second.

Then they closed, and his breathing deepened. "Danny! No, wake up!"

_Oh no. You gotta get him out of here! Now!! Run!_ With a grunt, Lizzie managed to haul Danny on top of her shoulder, for he was very light, and stumble out of the room, into the hallway.

_Okay…which way, Lizzie…which way…_ She turned her head left to right, but was unable to find the door to the room in which Tucker and Sam were being held in.

She checked one door after the next, but after four, she was growing tired and achy under Danny's weight. He still wasn't moving, and Lizzie constantly checked if he were dead, only comforted slightly by the steady up and down movement of his chest.

Finally, after searching, she found the room they were in. Through thw window, she saw they were both in chairs like Danny had been in.

She set Danny gently down, wondering if it was safe to leave him like he was alone. _I'll only be a second.... _Lizzie though, and with that, opened the door, praying with all her mind that Vlad wouldn't be in there.

He wasn't, but Tucker and Sam were! "Lizzie! Are you okay?" Tucker asked, his and Sam's hands strapped down to the chair's armrests. "Yeah, I guess so. But forget me! Danny's hurt! I don't remember exactly what happened, but Vlad was controlling what I did! It was something about…a lock? I don't know, but he's not moving!"

Lizzie unstrapped them and rushed out to the hallway. All three of them gasped.

Danny,…

was gone.

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

OMG I am so evil. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAH *COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH* HA!!!

Okay. See ya next chapter!! Peace until then!!

Danni


	13. Chapter 13

**OKAY My peeps, here's the next chapter that I KNOW you want to read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 13 (((A/N: Danny ))))**

Danny Fenton faded in and out of consciousness. He couldn't tell where he was, or what was happening, the only thing he knew was that he was alive.

Somehow, someway, he was alive.

He wondered how, but his head hurt every time he was awake, and he hadn't time to think about nearly anything before he faded back into sleep.

What scared Danny most, was that he found he was very weak. He had tried twice to turn into his ghost form, but every time he had, his powers shorted out, and nothing happened.

The only thought that could come into his mind now, was only three words. Three words, and though he had never thought of it much before, he meant them more desperately now then ever.

_Someone help me…_

_=-=-=-=-==-==-- _**((A/N: AND back to Lizzie….he he **_**Okay, from now on, **_**whenever this line shows up, it's either back to Danny or Lizzie. K? K.)**

Lizzie eyed the floor, looking right and left, her mouth open wide. "What--where'd he go??" She cried, looking back at Sam and Tucker.

"Are you sure he was _that _hurt? I mean he could've gone to fight Vlad, and not told you. I mean, after what you did…" Sam shrugged, menacingly glancing at Lizzie, "I don't know if I would have either."

"Yes." Lizzie said, frowning, "I'm sure. He couldn't have got up. He was…" she trailed off, then took a deep breath. "We've got to find him before something terrible happens to him."

Sam didn't argue about Lizzie having said, "We" and instead grabbed Tucker and Lizzie's arm and hauled them closer to her. "Okay, I think we need to split up. We'll cover more that way. Tucker--go that way." she pointed at the left hallway. "I'll go that way and--" she stared at Lizzie, "--I don't care which way you go."

Lizzie frowned, but understood how Sam must still not trust her. Lizzie herself didn't completely either, after what had happened, she could go back under Vlad's control at anytime.

Lizzie hoped with all her heart that it wouldn't be soon.

"Here." Sam gave Tucker a weird looking can, and gave Lizzie a circular-thing. "Use that if you see Vlad. Okay?"

Lizzie nodded. "But how do you--" she stopped. Sam and Tucker were already heading away. "..use it.." she muttered, looking at the thing in her hand. She shrugged and walked straight. _Danny, where are you?! _

She wondered, suddenly feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

She took another deep breath and began to look in every room, the weapon that she had no idea how to work in her hand.

_=-=-=-=-==-==-- _

Danny once again awakened, but this time, he forced his eyes open slightly, and blinked, begging himself to stay awake.

He couldn't hear anything, and he could only make out blurred shapes, wherever he was. He felt like he was floating, and the world swam. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He blinked again, and saw a darker figure walk in front of him and stop.

Danny slowly blinked twice more, but couldn't open his eyes the third time.

The welcoming, painless darkness overwhelmed him, and he was instantly asleep again.

_=-=-=-=-==-==-- _

Lizzie, fear keeping her from thinking anything, opened every door that she passed. All of them had weird things in them; none of them had Danny.

She couldn't feel any emotion but fear. She was scared to the bottom of her heart.

Not for herself.

For Danny.

What if Vlad did something _**terrible **_to him? Would he be able to defend himself? He'd looked awfully helpless when she had set him down in front of the door. _Why'd you do that??!!! This is ALL your fault!! You should had just taken him in with you, then you wouldn't have to be doing this. You could be going back to the hotel, and--_

Lizzie stopped short, her mouth open, and she gasped. When had they been supposed to leave??? What time was it?? There were no windows that she could see, but she was nearly positive it was after dark. _Well, you have an excuse. You were trying to save a boy who's half ghost from another ghost, then you wree mind controlled, and then, you had to save him again!! _

Lizzie smiled for the slightest split second. That would be _real_ believable. Ha.

She heard footsteps, and, out of reflex, dropped to the ground behind the nearest wall. She couldn't tell where they were coming from exactly, but she knew they were close. _Maybe it's Sam. Or Tucker? _

No, the steps were too heavy to be fourteen-year-olds. _No…don't let it be the froot loop… _She prayed, closing her eyes. There was a pause, then they started again, then a door opened. Lizzie instantly shot into the hallway, just in time to see the last door on the left close. _Thank you!_

Lizzie walked silently towards the door, and peered in through the tiny keyhole. It was very small, and Lizzie didn't know if it would work, but she could see enough.

And even that was too much for her.

What she saw, was an older dude with gray hair and in black pacing back and forth, his hands behind his back. _Weird-o…_

But the next thing made her pull back from the handle and flinch.

It was Danny.

She took a silent breath and put her eye back to the hole. Danny's human and sleeping form was hanging on the wall by his hands and ankles, both bound to the wall by what looked like metal shackles. His head was hanging down on his chest, but she could remember that his face had been scratched earlier. His shirt and jeans were smeared with dirt and his raven black hair was messy and dirty.

Her eyes widened as she saw a largish red smear on his left side.

_Oh no!! That must have been from the glass!! _Lizzie thought, nearly in tears again.

She looked down at the weapon at her side, and lifted it up in front of her face. _The…Fenton Peeler? What's that mean??_ She shrugged, hoping how to use it would come to her.

_Well then… I guess the guy isn't powerful, maybe I can just hit him with something. _Lizzie took a breath, and then, with all her might and will, burst through the unlocked door.

The man who was pacing, and still had been, suddenly looked up and scowled. "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked. _That voice…no…_

Lizzie gasped and answered, "I could ask you the same thing!"

Then Lizzie's fear came true. Rings of light formed around his waist, and the guy transformed quickly to the vampire ghost thing. Sam had said his name was…what was it…Vlad. That's it.

Lizzie held up the Peeler. Vlad laughed evilly. "You don't even know what that is, do you?"

Lizzie, for a moment, was silent. Then she held it up, grinning broadly. "I know it's heavy." she told him. The ghost's eye went wide as the weapons sailed through the air, smashing into his head at at least forty miles per hour.

Vlad let out a grunt and was pushed backwards, momentarily stunned, on the floor rubbing his head.

Lizzie wasted no time. She raced up to Danny. "Danny! Wake up!! Danny! Can you hear me?" she poked his head, and pulled on his arm, trying to both wake him up and free him. Both failed. Danny stayed stuck to the wall and unmoving.

Suddenly, a sharp pain seared through her side, and she cried out in pain. She put her hand to where the red ray had pierced her skin. She pulled it back, and it was stained red.

She turned back to Vlad, who was now in the air, aiming to fire another blast at her. Lizzie gasped and put both of her hands I front of her face. She heard a loud noise, but nothing happened, she opened her eyes and put her arms down, and saw-- "Sam! Tucker!"

-=-=-==-=--=-=-=

HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

SEE ya next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!1

Danni


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sam and Tucker had came in through the door, and Tucker had used the lipstick to shoot at Vlad, who was on the ground again.

"Help me get Danny!" Lizzie cried.

Tucker looked at her, then at Danny, then threw her the stick. "Press the button! But don't hit Danny!"

Lizzie fled to the wall, where Danny was still unconscious. She pressed the button, aiming for the shackle on his right wrist.

It was aimed perfectly, because his wrist came free, and he slumped to one side, letting out a cry of pain, but not opening his eyes.

Lizzie rushed to him and carefully placed him on her shoulder, freeing his other arm and both ankles. He was limp on her side, but she felt him move and heard him moan.

"Danny! Wake up!" Lizzie ran outside the door, hearing Vlad and Tucker and Sam still fighting. She gently placed Danny on the ground, his upper body supported up against the wall. She shook his arm, desperate now. "Danny!! Please! Get up!"

Danny's eyes flickered, and his leg twitched, but still he didn't wake up. "Danny…I'm so, so sorry! Please! Come on, Danny, wake up…" Lizzie begged, shaking Danny' arm again.

Finally, his eyes fluttered open, and he groaned, blinking. "Where am I?" he tried to get up, which caused him intense pain, and he slumped back down, breathing heavily.

"Danny! Are you okay?"

Danny squinted in pain, letting out a small yelp and clutching his head. "Not…not the best…" he grunted.

Then suddenly he looked up in fear, his icy blue eyes dull and nearly lifeless, practically gray.

"Why'd…did you save me?" he asked, closing his eyes, then instantly opening them again.

Lizzie hung her head, then looked back up.

She opened her mouth to answer, when they heard a scream.

"Sam!" Danny was either suddenly totally aware, or completely delusional, because he struggled to his feet within a few seconds, and closed his eyes.

A moment later, blue rings formed around his waist, changing him into a very bedraggled-looking Danny Phantom.

He groaned, with one hand holding himself up by the wall, and with the other holding the wound on his side, which his black suit was covering.

"What are you doing?!" Lizzie asked.

Danny looked back at her, his eyes full of pain. "They need help!"

"But,…but you're hurt." Lizzie told him.

"They need help." Danny repeated, grunting as he lifted off the ground and floated into the room.

_=-=-=-=-==-==-- _

Danny weakly aimed a ghost ray at Vlad, who was turned around, fighting with two very tired looking fourteen-year-olds.

The green beam hit Vlad in the back, and he whipped around, grinning evilly as he saw how bad the ghost boy looked.

Vlad snorted. "You honestly think you can beat me like that, boy?" he asked mockingly.

Danny looked up, crossing his arms defiantly. He was silent.

Vlad threw out his hand, shooting at Danny. Danny squinted in effort and, at the last second, flew out of the way.

"You can't dodge me forever, Daniel, you're already weak." Vlad sneered, firing another ray, in which Danny again flew out of the way.

_He's right. _Danny felt his eyes-lids drooping as he dodged the third time, and he knew he had to do something.

He thrust out his hand and shot Vlad with a small, unconvincing green beam. Vlad wasn't even thrown back a little, and he fired back at Danny.

This time, it made contact. And it hurt. Danny cried out and fell to the ground.

He tried to get back up, only to be flipped over again by another shot.

And another, and another, one by one weakening him more.

Finally, he lay unmoving in the rubble on his back.

Vlad laughed, and floated above Danny.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open, and raised his hand. "Tag--you're it!!" He declared, blasting Vlad with a very powerful energy ray, knocking him through the roof.

Danny got up, still exhausted, but now more motivated. Vlad fell back through the hole, and landed onto the floor.

Danny grinned, whipping his leg out and hitting Vlad in the head.

"Ooof!!" He grunted, grabbing his head.

"You're not very good at this game, are you?" Danny asked, shooting another ghost ray at Vlad.

Vlad, surprisingly, dodged it, and returned the fire with a more powerful one.

This time, Danny crashed to the ground, smashing his head hard on the concrete, letting out a moan and laying still.

_=-=-=-=-==-==-- _

_Vlad floated above Danny again, no longer grinning, but with a scowl on his face. He prepared to fire again, when a voice made him stop and turn. _

"_Hey, froot loop! Guess what?" a huge, green beam smashed into Vlad from the side. "I figured out how to use this!" Lizzie said, her voice slightly muffled by the Fenton Peeler suit that she was now covered in. _

"_Surprise!" _

_-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-======_

_Oh YEAH!!! I RULE!!!!! EVIL!! I'M EVIL!!!!!!!_

_Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!_

_See ya next chapter!_

_Danni_


	15. Chapter 15

Hello!! Next chapter!!! Sorry it's been so long,!!! I'm too lazy. Hehe, *ahem*…..READ!!!

Chapter 15

Danny opened his eyes, wondering where he was, moaning in pain, his head aching.

Suddenly, memory came flooding back to him. _Lizzie!!_ He yanked his head up, causing him intense pain that he ignored.

"Li—zzie?" he was very surprised to see her in the Fenton Peeler suit, and aiming the ectoplasm-gun at Vlad, who was floating in the air. Danny realized he was still in his ghost form.

Very, very quietly, and very, very painfully, Danny rose into the air, and took aim at Vlad, who's back was turned to him.

Danny tapped him on the shoulder. "Guess who?!" He cried, kicking the ghost's head while at the same time shooting a ray out of the same foot.

Lizzie, as soon as Vlad hit the ground, took advantage and blasted him three times.

They both did this off and on until Vlad crashed into the wall, and didn't move again, changing back into his human form.

Danny slowly floated to the ground and groaned.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried at the same time, rushing over to their friend, who was standing in a weird position, his hand on his head.

"I'm okay." He assured them, and then he gave a weak smile. "Thanks for coming."

"You're—" Sam stopped, looking over at Lizzie, who was peering down at Vlad, making sure he wasn't getting up.

"Umm…don't thank us." She continued, which made Lizzie snap her head up. "Lizzie helped us most of all." Sam smiled at Lizzie, surprisingly, it was a real smiled, not a sarcastic one.

Lizzie grinned back, getting up and walking over to them.

"Thanks, Lizzie." Danny said, followed by Tucker and Sam.

"It wasn't just me. It was—UUHHH!!!" Lizzie convulsed in a pink bubble of electricity. It faded away an instant later, and she crumpled to the ground, then suit folding off of her, becoming the same small weapon it was before. .

"Lizzie!" Danny cried, looking up at who had done it.

The ghost was on his feet again, grinning evilly.

Danny scowled, his half-closed eyes now open completely.

"You threaten my friends," Danny growled, taking a few steps towards Vlad, "kidnap me, nearly _**kill**_ me, and then you hurt _them_."

Danny leaned forward, his whole body glowing, " I AM _**SO**_ DONE WITH YOUUU!!!!!!!!"

On the last word, his ghostly wail burst out of his mouth, hitting Vlad full power, knocking him so far that he crashed through the wall, and who knew how long it was until he landed.

A few second later, the green rings coming out of Danny's mouth ceased, and bent over.

He took several deeps breaths, then fell to the ground on his hands and knees, blue rings of light forming around his waist.

Lizzie grunted and jumped up groggily, running over to the fourteen-year-old. She tripped though. She felt…strange. Not herself. As if somehow she'd changed.

"Danny! Whoa! What—are you okay?" Lizzie cried, kneeling next to Danny. She patted him on the shoulder gently, and he looked up at her, blue eyes dazed.

"I'm…fine…only…winded…" Danny gasped. His voice sounded hoarse, and his face was pale. But he got up within the minute, stumbling at first, then regaining his posture. He looked at the giant hole in the wall. "Whoa…was that…me?"

Sam nodded taking Danny's right arm, supporting his powerless body up.

Danny shook his head, breathing rapidly. "Where's Plasmius?"

"Who cares. Gone for now. Let's get out of here." Tucker said, grabbing Danny's other arm.

Danny was aware of everything going on, but he was to weak to move, and he leaned back, his eyes closed, his entire weight being now on Sam and Tucker.

Lizzie walked over and took Danny's legs. The carried him out of Vlad's mansion, carefully coming to rest at the corner.

Lizzie looked at Danny, who seemed to have fallen asleep. But a second later, he let out a soft sigh, and shifted slightly. Lizzie set his feet down. His eyes blinked open, and Lizzie smiled.

They were sparkling, full of determination.

"Huh? What?" he blinked again, looking up at his two friends who were holding onto his arms.

The released him, and he didn't trip or stumble. He stood in a straight position, his face no longer chalk-white, but returned to it's regular color.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I'm so sorry!" Lizzie cried, hanging her head. "They threatened my friend's and teacher…and—" her eyes suddenly went wide with realization. "Auuh!! My teacher!! My class!! They were supposed to leave this morning!!!"

She frowned and looked at the ground again. "Great. Now they probably left." She said.

_Well…After what you did to save me…_Danny thought about it, biting his lip.

Then he looked at Sam, then at Tucker, then all three smiled at Lizzie.

"Um, Lizzie…I think I can help…" Danny started, blue rings forming around him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Nikki waited outside the hotel, her eyes wondering around, desperately looking for her best friend, who hadn't come back the night before.

"You've all got to get on the bus. I'll stay here." Mrs. Claire, her voice sad, told everyone. The entire class, worried about Lizzie, boarded the bus.

Suddenly, just as Nikki had given up hope, and the bus was starting up, a voice made everyone freeze and look—up.

"Hey! HEY! Don't leave without me!" Lizzie, being held up by—

"Whoa!

"Hey!"

"Look!

All the kids in her class, including Mrs. Claire, stared up at Lizzie, who was being held by a ghost boy, with a black suit on, white hair, and green eyes.

Danny Phantom set Lizzie down on the concrete, his hands in his heroic position on his sides. "There you go, citizen!" He said loudly, his eyes casting back at the kids who were staring at him.

Then he leaned in closer to Lizzie, and whispered, "You won't tell anyone, about me being half - ghost will you?"

Lizzie grinned mischievously, and answered, "Oh, I don't know…"

Danny's frightened face made her frown and say. "Yes. Yes, of course I will!"

"Umm." Danny blushed. "Thanks for everything. I—I mean, saving me, and…yeah…"

"Lizzie's boyfriend is a ghost!" One of her class mates teased, still looking from the bus. All the kids laughed, more with shock of seeing a real ghost then of the joke.

But, Danny didn't know this.

His eyes widened, and he blushed more, embarrassed. "Uhhh…I'll…uhh…see ya around?"

Lizzie smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I think you will."

Danny returned the grin and shot up into the air, waving and flying off. "Bye Danny." Lizzie whispered, getting onto the bus, ignoring every single one of the questions on the bus, and staring into the distance, seeing the speak disappear into the horizon.

=======-----

OMG OMG OMG I am almost done!!! Oh no!! I'm almost done!!!! *Crys*

THIS WAS NOT THE END!!!!

I have a very surprising epilogue that you MUST MUST read!!!!

See ya then!!!

Danni


	16. Epilogue! READ!

OMG THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! It's been SO much fun with this story…*sniff,sniff*

But all storys have an ending!

And…only the BEST one's have an epilogue. Oh yeah…I'm deep.

Epilogue.

"Lizzie!! You're back!" her family surrounded Lizzie with hugs and kisses. Even her brother.

"Did you see any ghosts?" he teased.

"Yeah. Actually, I met one, was kidnapped by an evil one, and then saved one. It was a great field trip!" Lizzie said.

Her family stared at her for a moment, blinking.

Then they burst into laughter.

Brandon, between giggles, cried, "Yeah. RIGHT!!! Sure you did."

Lizzie, still smiling, walked into the hallway of her room, her brother the only one following.

"You really have to make up better stories then that. No one belives you. No one here's ever seen a REAL ghost! Because they don't…exist!" He said.

Lizzie turned around, and her eyes flashed a bright, glowing pink that shone in the dark.

Brandon gasped.

They returned to normal color.

"I don't know, Brandon." Lizzie grinned broadly, "not seeing…..

Is beliving."

=====----=====-----

AWWWW!!!! I'm so sad!!! Well…it's been really fun, and thank you to EVERYONE who supported me and reviewed along the way!!!

I had lots and lots of fun!!!!

Luv ya'll!!!!

Danni


End file.
